Unravel
by Grey Cho
Summary: Ada saatnya manusia harus berusaha menyingkap suatu hal untuk mengetahui makna sesungguhnya. Membiarkan kebencian menghasut hati adalah bumerang, membuat manusia tidak lagi berpikir dua kali untuk mencerna sesuatu. [AU]


_Di suatu zaman, hiduplah seorang manusia yang tidak jelas rupa dan jenisnya. Dia menutupi tubuhnya dengan jubah dan topeng. Sehelai rambut pun tak tampak darinya. Penduduk memanggilnya dengan "Joker". Seperti nama yang disandangkan pada sang misterius, dia bertolak dari satu desa ke desa lain untuk menceritakan kisah lucu. Dia membuat orang lain tertawa dengan kisahnya._

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

(I don't take any profit by publishing this fict)

AU

SasuHina

 **Unravel**

Hyuuga Hinata adalah saksi kunci. Dia adalah saksi kunci dari kehidupan seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Sebagai teman sejak kecil, Hinata mengenal sang pemuda _raven_ , bahkan ketika pemuda tersebut masih gemar membasahi celananya sendiri dan menangis karenanya. Hinata mengenal kebiasaan Sasuke yang gemar tidur siang. Hinata mengetahui sesuka apa sang pemuda melahap tomat. Keduanya sudah seperti anak kembar versi penampakan yang kontras untuk ukuran kembar. Gadis yang tahun ini genap berusia enam belas tahun itu seperti biografi Sasuke. Dia bisa mendeksripsikan sang pemuda dengan baik meskipun tidak akan diterangkannya. Semenjak memasuki bangku SMP, Sasuke dan Hinata berpura-pura saling tidak mengenal di sekolah. Sasuke telah mengumpulkan banyak penggemar dan kedekatan mereka hanya akan menjadi racun bagi Hinata.

"Volume terbaru novel ini sudah terbit!" Tenten mengacungkan sebuah buku di tangannya tinggi-tinggi.

Buku tersebut berjudul _Paralyze_. Sebuah buku yang tengah digandrungi karena berisi lawakan segar. Setiap pembaca akan diajak untuk berkecimpung dalam tawa. Buku yang dibutuhkan segala usia untuk membebaskan diri dari kepenatan durasi. Hinata yang duduk di bangku kedua dari depan menoleh ke belakang dan menangkap objek yang dimaksud gadis bercepol dua. Hinata mengenal buku tersebut dengan baik.

"Ada rumor yang menyebutkan bahwa penulis novel ini masih remaja! Bisa saja dia seusia kita!" Gadis berambut cokelat itu terpekik girang.

Ino, gadis pirang yang duduk di sisi Tenten, turut menimpali. "Jangan-jangan dia ada di kelas ini?"

Seorang pemuda gembul dengan camilan ringan di tangan menghampiri mereka, larut dalam pembahasan sang teman.

"Mungkin Kiba? Dari penulisan, sepertinya penulis novel _Paralyze_ adalah orang yang cerewet."

Ino membalas. Gadis itu mengedarkan pandangan dan berhenti ketika bola mata serupa langitnya bertemu sosok pemilik rambut permen kapas. "Atau mungkin penulis novel itu adalah Sakura? Karakterisasi tokoh utamanya meledak-ledak seperti Sakura, bukan?"

Subjek yang memulai pembicaraan mengarahkan telunjuk pada kepala kuning seseorang. "Aku seratus persen memprediksi bahwa penulis novel _Paralyze_ adalah Naruto. Dia berapi-api, ceria, penuh semangat, dan gemar berguyon. Tidak heran jika dirinya bisa menciptakan karya sekonyol ini."

Dua pasang mata lain berlabuh pada pentolan kelakar di kelas. Tak aneh memang. Novel yang teramat mengocok perut itu tentu saja membuat pembacanya berpikir bahwa sang penulis adalah sosok yang cerah. Jika ada benda yang bisa menggambarkan sang penulis, mentarilah jawabannya. Tentu semua akan sependapat bahwa perkiraan terbesar sosok sang penulis adalah Uzumaki Naruto.

Sayangnya, Hinata akan menjadi orang yang menentang prediksi mereka. Karya adalah cerminan di dalam diri manusia, sedangkan sikap adalah sesuatu yang terlihat dari luar. Sebuah _façade_. Perangai adalah sampul dan sampul tidak akan menceritakan apa pun. Sampul bisa saja menipu, bisa juga menyodorkan kebenaran. Namun, Hinata harus mengakui bahwa sampul adalah bagian terluar dan manusia tidak akan bisa menebak secara spesifik jika berlandaskan sampul saja. karya yang ceria bukan berarti memberikan petunjuk bahwa sang penulis sama cerianya. Bisa saja karya ceria itu adalah isi hati sang penulis, kebencian sang penulis, sekelebat pemikiran yang sejujurnya tak begitu berhubungan dengan penulis, atau maksud tertentu yang dirancang rapi oleh si penulis.

Hinata berani berpikir demikian karena dia tahu jemari-jemari siapa yang berdansa di atas papan ketik demi menciptakan setumpuk kertas dengan tinta kering di atasnya. Hinata tahu benar waktu siapa yang terlewatkan dengan proses pembuatan buku tersebut. Hinata tahu dalang, sang otak, dari karya penuh komedi itu. Orang yang tak akan pernah disangka-sangka siapa pun di kelasnya.

"Sasuke!" Naruto dan Sakura. Kuning dan merah jambu mengerubungi sosok berambut hitam yang baru saja melintasi garis pintu.

Hyuuga manis bertopang dagu. Dialah orangnya. Uchiha Sasuke. Pemuda yang dikenal dingin itulah sang jenius di balik buku yang menjadi _bestseller_ tahun ini. Tentu saja tak aka nada yang menyangka bahwa Sasuke bisa membuat buku berkonten guyonan. Jangankan guyonan, mengucapkan kata yang ramah pun rasanya tidak pernah dilakukan Sasuke pada orang lain dengan beberapa pengecualian. Namun, Hinata tahu, setiap malam dia menonton Sasuke yang tengah mengetik, bahkan membantu sang pemuda untuk mengoreksi beberapa bagian dan mencetuskan ide baru.

Tanpa sengaja, Sasuke mengarahkan wajahnya ke letak Hinata menghempaskan tubuhnya dalam posisi duduk. keduanya berkontak mata sampai Sasuke memalingkan muka dan berjalan menuju kursinya sendiri. Hinata terkikik. Dia tidak sakit hati dengan sikap Sasuke karena lebih dari siapa pun, Hinata tahu bahwa Sasuke tidak pernah sengaja bersikap buruk. Terlebih, mereka berjumpa setiap lama di samping tidak pernah terlihat mengobrol saat di sekolah.

* * *

 _Joker tidak pernah meminta imbalan atas guyonannya. Dia tak pernah menadahkan tangan untuk koin-koin emas. Namun, tentu saja penduduk tidak membiarkan sang pelawak pergi dengan tangan kosong. Seadanya, penduduk bahu-membahu mengumpulkan benda dan makanan, sesuatu yang Joker terima dibandingkan uang. Tanpa mereka ketahui, Joker selalu membagikan barang pemberian penduduk pada orang-orang kesusahan yang dia temui selama perjalanan._

Suara papan ketik terdengar, mirip dengan suara jarum jam dalam tempo yang tidak stabil. Hinata sesekali melirik jam dinding dan kembali memokuskan pandangan ke layar. Hari ini, dia tengah membantu Sasuke mengoreksi beberapa kesalahan penulisan. Sang pemuda yang dimaksud tampak sibuk berkutat dengan komputernya sendiri, sedangkan Hinata duduk di atas _tatami_ , menghadap _laptop_ yang dia bawa dari rumah.

Lirikan diberikan sang gadis pada sang pemuda, mengundang tawa kecil lolos dari bibir kecilnya ketika melihat sang pemuda berambut _raven_ menguap. Malam kian pekat. Rasa kantuk mulai menggentayangi kesadaran keduanya. Ketika Hinata pun terantuk-antuk, nyaris membenturkan dahi ke papan ketik, Sasuke terlebih dahulu memegang kedua pipi sang gadis. Hinata kontan saja terjaga. Didera keterkejutan, rasa kantuk seperti menguap tak bersisa.

"S-Sasuke-kun?"

"Pulanglah. Kau butuh istirahat. Besok kita lanjutkan kembali."

Hinata ingin meyakinkan Sasuke bahwa dia masih bisa melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Namun, sang pemuda Uchiha telah terlebih dahulu mengenakan mantel, bersiap-siap mengantar Hinata. Walau jarak kediaman keduanya hanya terpaut beberapa meter, Sasuke tetap tak bisa membiarkan Hinata berjalan sendirian. Keduanya melewati lampu-lampu jalan yang menyala. Seekor kunang-kunang yang melintas menghentikan langkah keduanya. Melewati malam seperti ini selalu mengantarkan keduanya pada mimpi indah sesaat kemudian.

* * *

Kerumunan memadati sosok Naruto. Pertanyaan dilontarkan bergantian pada sang pemuda pirang. Hinata yang baru saja datang menggantungkan rasa heran. Dia berjalan ke dekat Sakura dan menanyakan penyebab keramaian.

"Ada gosip yang menyebar bahwa penulis novel _Paralyze_ adalah Naruto."

Terkejut, Hinata memutuskan untuk duduk di kursinya sendiri, hanya bisa mengulum senyum ketika sang Uzumaki terlihat panik bukan kepalang. Mereka salah orang. Jika ingin mewawancarai, seharusnya mereka mewawancarai pemuda yang tampak tenang membawa buku di kursinya. Namun, Hinata hanya bisa mengucapkannya dalam hati.

* * *

"Akhirnya …." Hinata tersenyum lega ketika melihat Sasuke menyudahi acara mengetiknya. Sang gadis sigap menyodorkan sebungkus snack ke sisi sang pemuda.

"Selamat atas selesainya volume terakhir _Paralyze_ , Sasuke-kun."

"Ya."

Selagi sang pemuda bersuai kelam menyesap teh hangat di tangan, Hinata menengok ke layar. Gadis itu sempat bertanya apakah Sasuke benar-benar akan menamatkan novelnya dengan akhir kisah yang mereka sepakati di awal dan Sasuke mengangguk. Hyuuga Hinata, sebagai pembaca pertama, telah tahu konsep novel Sasuke. Dia tahu akhir dari _Paralyze_ yang telah mengundang tawa banyak pembaca.

Sasuke mengetahui keraguan yang terpancar di wajah cantik Hyuuga. Sang pemuda mengulurkan tangan, menjabat tangan sewarna kapas di depannya.

"Terima kasih atas kerja samamu selama ini, Hinata."

Wajah Hinata kontan memerah. Novel yang dua tahun ini mereka kerjakan akhirnya selesai.

 _Joker dielu-elukan. Sosoknya berada di puncak ketenaran dan menjadi bahan rebutan. Setiap pemimpin desa memanggilnya untuk mementaskan lawakan. Joker kewalahan. Dia ditarik ke sana-sini. Penduduk berbondong-bondong memonopoli sang pelawak untuk tetap tinggal. Banyak tangan terulur, menarik jubah dan topengnya. Sampai akhirnya, suara robek terdengar. Jubah dan topeng Joker tercecer. Wajah dan tubuh Joker terlihat. Tak disangka, Joker ternyata adalah seorang pria tua. Tubuhnya kurus, seperti tulang berjalan. Keriput telah menggores di setiap inci wajahnya. Joker tidak tersenyum atau tertawa. Matanya tampak kuyu, bahkan sembab, seolah-olah dia menangis setiap saat. Bibirnya mengatup rapat, membentuk garis lurus. Penduduk berbisik satu sama lain._

" _Apa-apaan itu?"_

" _Joker hanya pria tua, padahal dari suaranya kupikir dia masih muda."_

" _Suaranya tidak seperti perempuan atau laki-laki, jadi kupikir dia gadis cantik."_

" _Penipu."_

" _Mengerikan."_

" _Menyedihkan."_

Volume terakhir dari novel _Paralyze_ mengundang kontroversi. Pembaca yang terlanjur percaya bahwa novel tersebut merupakan novel yang murni berkisah tentang guyonan merasa ditipu. Mereka telah tertawa bersama penduduk yang ada di dalam cerita. Mereka telah larut dalam komedi yang dinarasikan di dalam sana. Namun, apa? Pembaca disuguhkan dengan _plot twist_. Mereka dihibur dengan kepalsuan. Mereka ketagihan dengan buku lawakan yang menuntun mereka pada kebenaran menyedihkan.

Telepon di kantor penerbitan berdering tanpa henti semenjak satu jam berselang usai volume _Paralyze_ dipublikasikan. Di sepanjang jalan, banyak orang yang menyumpahserapahi Izanagi, nama pena dari penulis _Paralyze_.

* * *

"Penulis sialan!"

"Dia telah menyuguhkan kisah yang tidak layak dibaca anak kecil!"

"Ini penipuan! Dia telah menipu kita!"

"Kenapa penerbit mau menerima kisah penipu murahan seperti ini?"

Izanagi. Hinata adalah sumber informasi. Dia mengetahui arti nama Izanagi yang Sasuke pilih sebagai nama penanya dan alasan kenapa Sasuke menulis _Paralyze_. Izanagi adalah ilusi. Ada banyak manusia yang termakan ilusi buatannya sendiri. Mereka membiarkan pemikiran mereka dikerangkeng oleh diri mereka sehingga menolak untuk memberikan celah, membuka jendela untuk melihat hal lain di luar diri mereka. Sasuke telah menyebarkan ilusinya melalui buku dan nyaris seluruh pembaca terhisap ke dalam ilusi yang disajikan. Layaknya singa yang langsung saja menerkam daging tanpa tahu itu adalah daging sesamanya. Mereka yang terlena dalam buaian kisah Sasuke adalah orang-orang yang menolak tahu. Sampul adalah segalanya. Objek yang dikailkan pada mereka adalah kebenaran, tanpa tahu isi di dalamnya.

Sasuke membuat kisah itu sebagai cerminan kehidupan masa kini, ketika kebanyakan dari manusia mengiyakan saja diri mereka diadudombakan oleh media yang bahkan tidak jelas asal-usulnya. Mereka menumpahkan kebencian pada sesama manusia, mengikuti arus tanpa tahu bahwa mereka tengah dibawa terjun dan hancur. Mereka membaca dan hanya sekadar membaca, tanpa mencerna isi sesungguhnya dari apa yang mereka baca. Mereka menilai begitu mudah, mencaci begitu mudah. Lidah memang tak bertulang. Namun, bagian dari diri manusia bukan hanya lidah. Ada otak dan perasaan, bagian yang seharusnya lebih dulu difungsikan.

Manusia adalah komedian alami. Mereka mudah tertawa dengan guyon murahan. Mereka bisa menertawakan orang lain. Mereka bisa menertawakan seorang anak yang berjalan dengan gerakan aneh, tanpa tahu bahwa ada kaki pincang di balik roknya. Manusia bisa menertawakan seorang gadis yang memakai riasan tebal tanpa tahu bahwa gadis itu pernah menjadi korban penindasan karena wajahnya. Sasuke menyaksikan fenomena itu sampai hari ini. Dia ingin membuktikan sudah setidak peduli apa manusia terhadap kebenaran yang hakiki dan pemuda _raven_ mendapat jawaban yang dia ingin ketahui.

* * *

Tangan Hinata menarik jaket _navy_ Sasuke. Sang gadis menawarkan diri menemani Sasuke pergi ke kantor penerbit. Pemuda Uchiha itu hendak menggelar konferensi pers karena sebagian pembaca meminta uang kembali lantaran merasa ditipu oleh cerita Sasuke. Uchiha muda mengangguk memberikan izin.

Keriuhan menyambut kedatangan mereka berdua. Sasuke harus berhadapan dengan wajah sang _editor_ yang dibanjiri peluh.

"Sasuke-kun," mohon sang _editor_. Pria berambut panjang itu ingin mengakhiri kegilaan yang disebabkan oleh volume terakhir _Paralyze_.

Uchiha muda mengangguk. Dari luar, Sasuke telah mantap akan memberikan konfirmasi. Namun, sepasang iris _lavender_ berhasil menyingkap setangkup kecemasan dari jemari yang gemetaran. Hinata menelusupkan jemarinya, menggandeng tangan Sasuke.

"Aku ada di pihakmu, Sasuke-kun." Hinata meyakinkan, membuat gemetaran di tangan Sasuke mereda.

Keduanya masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan topeng. Identitas Sasuke sebagai Izanagi masih harus dirahasiakan atas permintaan kantor penerbit. Akan sangat berbahaya jika sang pemuda menunjukkan wajah ketika pembaca tengah terbakar emosi seperti ini.

"Penipu!"

"Penjahat!"

"Kisahmu menyesatkan!"

"Doktrinasi!"

Hinata adalah saksi. Dia selalu menjadi saksi yang mendampingi Uchiha muda. Hinata menjadi saksi ketika Sasuke dielu-elukan. Hinata pun kini menjadi saksi ketika Sasuke dihina-dinakan. Sapuan makian dianggap sambil lalu. Sasuke tetap berjalan menuju kursinya, mendekati mikrofon yang ada di atas meja. Uchiha muda memberikan konfrontasi pada orang-orang yang tidak menyenangi karyanya, terlebih karena volume terakhir novelnya.

Sang pemuda mengakhiri penjelasannya dengan menunjuk banyak orang di depan sana.

"Kalian sama seperti penduduk yang ada di dalam _Paralyze_! Kalian meminta disenangkan. Namun, kalian tutup mata untuk menyenangkan orang lain!"

Hadirin di dalam ruangan terdiam. Protes pengembalian uang dan buku tidak lagi memenuhi ruang konferensi pers. Sasuke dan Hinata undur diri, sosok mereka berdua dikawal beberapa petugas keamanan. Anehnya, tak ada lagi pembaca yang meminta uang mereka dikembalikan keesokan hari setelah hari konferensi. Orang awam justru berlomba-lomba membeli buku Sasuke, ingin tahu apa isinya. Seminggu kemudian, komunitas-komunitas sosial didirikan di banyak daerah. Dalam kampanye yang mereka lakukan, nama Izanagi disebut.

"Kami telah lepas dari ilusi Izanagi!" Sorak mereka.

Petinggi negara lalu mengumumkan bahwa tingkat kesenjangan sosial dan ekonomi kian menipis. Daerah yang sebelumnya dilanda kelaparan, kini bisa merasakan apa itu kenyang. Mereka tak perlu takut bila musim dingin tiba karena uluran tangan akan mereka terima.

* * *

Sasuke dan Hinata, pasangan kekasih itu baru saja melaksanakan survey ke beberapa lokasi untuk mencari penduduk yang putus sekolah. Ya, alih-alih berkencan ke taman bermain atau bioskop, keduanya justru melakukan kegiatan amal dan bakti sosial seperti ini. Sosok keduanya berjalan bergandengan, beriringan melintasi sebuah etalase toko buku. di dalam etalase tersebut, terdapat sebuah buku sekuel _Paralyze_ yang berjudul _Move_. Buku yang Sasuke tulis sebagai ungkapan terima kasih kepada orang-orang.

 _Joker pernah berkeliling meminta perhatian penduduk. Pria itu ingin agar penduduk menolong orang-orang yang kelaparan. Busung lapar adalah masalah di sana. ironisnya, sebagian masyarakat justru bertubuh tambun. Ada orang yang bisa bersenang-senang dan terlupa bahwa di suatu tempat ada orang-orang yang tidak bisa mengecap rasa makanan. Joker pernah melakukannya dan gagal. Penduduk justru mengusirnya. Joker tanpa sengaja berguyon untuk menghibur seorang anak penderita busung lapar yang menangis. Itulah awal mula kelahiran dirinya sebagai pelawak jalanan. Joker berhasil mengumpulkan perhatian penduduk, mereka memberikan Joker makanan dan sandang. Kenapa tidak uang? Uang adalah benda berbahaya, itulah yang Joker pikirkan. Sensasinya jauh lebih mengundang candu ketimbang mengenakan busana indah atau memakan panganan mewah. Dibanding dengan memberikan uang yang didapatkannya. Joker ingin membagikan makanan dan sandang pada mereka yang membutuhkan. Uang di daerah terpencil tidak akan menghangatkan. Namun, syal panjang dai wool yang dia berikan pada penduduk di daerah terpencil akan lebih berguna._

 _Kini, penduduk tidak lagi menertawakan Joker. Mereka bergotong-royong mengikuti perjalanan sang pemuda. Mereka membagikan sandang dan pangan bagi daerah-daerah yang tertinggal. Kemudian, untuk kali pertama, wajah tua milik Joker menampilkan tawa lebar. Tawa yang tulus berasal dari dalam hati. Kali ini, dia ingin tertawa bersama, bukan ditertawakan atau menertawakan._

 **Fin**

* * *

— _Thank you for reading!_

(Grey Cho, 2016)


End file.
